I (Love): Yandere Lisanna
by Le Magic Taco
Summary: Inspired by the song: I (Love) by Gumi. Lucy and Lisanna went out for a while only to discover that Lucy is not a Yuri type of girl. She breaks up with Lisanna but Lisanna is ready to let go. "I won't let him steal you from me, I'll save you and then you will love me." "I won't give up, I won't surrender." "You and me until the end of the world." One-sided Luli NaLu. R&R Oneshot.


**My fourth fanfic. Just an experiment from a song I heard: I(Love) By Gumi**

* * *

><p>Lisanna watched Lucy from across the guild. Observing every bit of her. Her features, her habits, her laugh, her expressions. Slowly, she was falling in love with her.<p>

Weeks later, Lisanna asked out Lucy and she accepted. Lucy wasn't sure about the whole girlxgirl thing and broke up with her. Lisanna continued to watch Lucy. She hated it. How she always hung out with Natsu, how they laughed together, how they walked home together, that's what she and her did.

_I know the cryptic way she hides it_  
><em>I see how she fakes her affection<em>  
><em>I've tried to understand everything<em>  
><em>But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool<em>

Her fake smiles to me... She thinks she's fooling me, acting like she's still my friend. Like nothing happened. I don't understand, why doesn't she get my signs?

_To her I'm nothing_  
><em>We weren't anything<em>

Every day with her was heaven, she was an angel. I discovered that I'm not anything to her. We weren't anything. She says she was just experimental phase.

_Just a basic test_  
><em>An experiment<em>  
><em>I know its pointless<em>  
><em>I know its worthless<em>  
><em>But I won't give up<em>  
><em>I won't surrender<em>

I will make her love me again.

_I won't let him steal you from me_  
><em>I'll save you and then you'll love me<em>  
><em>I won't let you do this to yourself<em>  
><em>I'll save you, were perfect together<em>

I won't let Natsu deceive you, you belong with me. I won't let him take you from me.

_I don't get why she's not listening_  
><em>I am fighting an abandoned war<em>  
><em>I tried to show her the way I feel<em>  
><em>But I guess I'm just a hopeless fool<em>

The flowers, the chocolates, the notes, the obvious signs... I should probably just give up.

_To her I'm nothing_  
><em>We weren't anything<em>

_Just a basic test_  
><em>An experiment<em>  
><em>I know its pointless<em>  
><em>I know its worthless<em>  
><em>But I won't give up<em>  
><em>I won't surrender<em>

I won't give up. You belong to me Lucy.

_I won't let him steal you from me_  
><em>I'll save you and then you'll love me<em>  
><em>I won't let you do this to yourself<em>  
><em>I'll save you, were perfect together<em>

I'll make you realize your mistake, we will be together for eternity.

_You will see_  
><em>It will finally<em>  
><em>Be just you and me<em>  
><em>Till the end of the world<em>

I'm going insane without you Lucy, you keep me sane. You keep me at ease. I need you.

_I want you _  
><em>I deeply need you<em>  
><em>I won't forget you<em>  
><em>You're my sanctuary<em>

I'll do whatever it takes, nobody will get in our way. (YANDARE UMG RUN LUCY)

_I won't let him steal you from me_  
><em>I'll save you and then you'll love me<em>  
><em>I won't let you do this to yourself<em>  
><em>I'll save you, were perfect together.<em>

**(Later that night)**

Lucy was walking home from the guild, Natsu by her side.

"I'm sleeping over at your place Lucy." Natsu grinned.

She gave him a quick knock on the head. "You can't just barge in and sleep in my place whenever you want to baka!"

They continued bickering childishly and failed to notice the bleach haired mage staring at them from a dark alley. "Don't worry Lucy... I'll save you from him." She looked at her reflection in the knife she clutched in her hands. "For eternity."

Street lamps flickered and Lucy was starting to go uneasy. There was nobody else on the streets tonight, not even the fishermen that always greeted her everyday. She was getting suspicious and grasped Natsu's hand.

"Luce?"

"Something's not right."

Natsu looked around trying to see what she was talking about. "Where is everybody?"

"I... I don't know Natsu. What If something happened to them!?" Lucy was starting to panic.

"Don't worry Luce I-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, a silver blade soared through the air, plunging itself into Natsu's neck.

Lucy was fell on her butt in shock and horror. "Natsu...?" She scooted over to him and shook him a bit. "Natsu..?" She asked again, her voice shaking. Blood was rapidly oozing out of his neck. Lucy watched the blood drift to her knees in despair and panic. "NATSUUU!" She cried. Her tears mixed in with his blood. He tried to speak but it only came out as small gurgles and caused more blood to spurt out of his nose and mouth.

"NATSU NO DON'T DIE ON ME!" She screeched as she clung onto him.

Natsu glanced at her with loving eyes before giving her his last dying words, "L...love... y -hack gurgle- yh-u... wierdo... Lu..." He never finished his sentence.

"NATSU!? NATSUU!?" She shook him like a child. It was just like her losing her mom, she didn't want to believe it. "WHO DID THIS!?" She screamed, teardrops falling uncontrollably.

As if on command, Lisanna came out of the shadows.

"I did it for us Lucy. We will be together forever. All of eternity. Until the end of the world. I need you Lucy, I couldn't let him steal you from me. We belong together Lucy." She said with kind eyes and a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"No! LISANNA I TOLD YOU! I DON'T DO THAT! I'M NOT LIKE THAT, I'M STRAIGHT!" Lucy tried to convince Lisanna but she wouldn't listen.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, YOU BELONG WITH ME! Lucy... come back to me..." She spread her arms out for a hug.

"Your sick... YOUR SICK! NEVER! You killed my best friend... I LOVED HIM! I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" Lucy clutched Natsu tighter.

Lisanna looked like she was about to cry but that quickly changed. Her face showed rage, denial, betrayal, and most of all, possessiveness. "If I can't have you..." She took a knife from behind her back slowly. "Nobody can."

And with that, Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel were both dead, stabbed to death.

Lisanna looked at her blood-stained hands. "Now... we will be together in heaven Lucy." she held the knife up to her throat. "For eternity."

_SLCCHH!_

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored. :P<strong>


End file.
